


Обнажённая боль

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mixed Media, Pencil, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Все пошло не так на этой проклятой миссии с самого начала. И теперь кровь моих бойцов на моих руках...
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185848
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021





	Обнажённая боль

[ ](http://imgbox.com/OieqXo3Z)


End file.
